The present invention relates to novel apparatus and methods for enhancing mental images and more particularly to such apparatus employing computer systems in connection with generation of visual displays, recording of student responses and subsequent display, of responses wherein multidimensional manipulation of a highlighted portion of a display is required, recorded and compared with predetermined correct responses to an instruction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,266, granted Oct. 19, 1971, there are disclosed a method and apparatus for enhancing the ability of individuals to form clear mental images of relatively complex data indicative of environments in which they may be called upon to perform tasks. By utilization of the methods and apparatus disclosed in this patent, an individual may be rapidly trained to react accurately to various situations which he may encounter in an actual working environment and other individuals may be maintained at high performance levels through avoiding skill degradation during periods of relative inactivity with respect to a given environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,915 granted Dec. 6, 1977, there are disclosed an apparatus and method for effecting such enhancement process with computer storage and processing enabling complex sequences of instructions and responsive action and permitting interactive or dynamic action as well as more complex displays of the environment to be acted upon and introduction of variable auditory environment synchronized therewith. The enhanced capabilities of the electronically assisted method and apparatus have resulted in increasing the potential areas for application and in widespread interest in these methods for various training and remedial activities. However, there has also been substantial interest in increasing the complexity of the tasks that could be required of the subject and of the degree of complexity in the assessment of the subject's performance. Particularly significant in this regard is the incorporation of multiple components or dimensions in the nature of the response to a single instruction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for enhancing an individual's capacity to develop accurate mental images of complex information by use of rapid acting and variable electronic equipment for generating a visual display of an environment, for defining the areas of the visual display which may be acted upon, and for recording the action of the subject to alter data within that environment in response to instruction requiring at least two components or dimensions of manipulative action and thereafter presenting to the subject an image of the environment as changed by the instruction.
It is also an object to provide such a method and apparatus wherein there is provided concurrently an auditory environment corresponding to the visual environment and responsive to the manipulative changes made by the subject.
Another object is to provide such a method and apparatus in which the visual display and/or the auditory environment are altered concurrently with action of the subject in response to an instruction and to reflect the results of the manipulative action in response to the instruction.
A further object is to provide such a method and apparatus in which the visual image is changed a plurality of times in a concurrent sequential exercise to reflect a multiple set of instructions and the series of actions by the subject are recorded in response to the multiple instructions with respect to the changing images for subsequent comparison and presentation to the subject.